


A Gleam Of Silver

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: More fulfilling of the fantasy kind. Another refugee from the tazz/mikey yahoogroups.
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Kudos: 5





	A Gleam Of Silver

Title: A Gleam Of Silver  
Author: Khylara  
Synopsis: More fulfillment of the fantasy kind.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
**********  
A Gleam Of Silver  
-Khylara  
  
"You sure about this, babe?" Peter asked for the third time, one hand idly running over my bare chest as he lay next to me. "We can just...you know...do it like we usually do."  
  
I couldn't help smiling. It always gives me a warm feeling whenever Peter decides to go mother hen on me. "But that's not the fantasy," I pointed out. "And you know you want to."  
  
"You gotta want it, too, Mikey." His voice was firm. "Don't feel like you have to do this."  
  
"And you know me well enough to know that I don't do anything I don't want to. Especially when it comes to this." I paused as a thought suddenly came to mind. "Unless you don't want to go through with it?"  
  
"It's not that," Peter said quietly. "I do want to...that way...with you. It's all I've been thinking about since you mentioned it." He paused. "I guess...I'm just a little surprised you trust me that much after everything, that's all."  
  
I frowned, confused. When I finally figured out what Peter meant by "everything", my eyes widened in surprise. "Love, it's been months since everything with the Alliance. It was a story line. It had nothing to do with us."  
  
"Didn't it?" he asked softly. "I know I hurt you, leaving like that."  
  
"And I hurt you by throwing it in your face when it all turned to hell." Very gently I kissed him. "It's all over, love. You left...but you came back." I kissed him again, a little deeper this time. I wanted his mind off the past and back on me. "I love you. And there's no one in the world I trust more." Another long, deep  
kiss and Peter let out a little moan when I drew away. "I want this. With you."  
  
"Fuck, Mikey, you keep talking like that and I won't get a chance to do anything." Brushing a kiss of his own across my lips, he eased my arms over my head. "All you have to do is say stop and I will, okay?"  
  
I shook my head. "We need more than that with this. Once you start driving me crazy I'm bound to say anything and not mean it." I thought for a moment. "If I call you Tazz, that means I want you to stop." It was a good safe word; I never called him Tazz outside of work.  
  
"Okay, babe, we'll do it that way." He leaned over me, brushing a finger along my beard. "Love you."  
  
"Love you, too." Silver flashed in the dim light as I heard soft clicks, the cold kiss of metal surrounding my wrists and locking me to the headboard. I was now at Peter's mercy.  
  
Which - to quote DDP - is not a bad thing. It's definitely a good thing.  
  
He stood next to the bed for a moment, hands on his hips, surveying  
his handiwork. He suddenly grinned. "You should see how sexy you  
look like that, babe."  
  
Personally, I had my doubts. I'm not built like Peter is - or like  
any of the wrestlers for that matter. Pale, skinny - I still wonder  
some days what Peter sees in me. Now, handcuffed to the bed and  
dressed only in a pair of boxers that my erection was threatening to  
burst out of, I couldn't help feeling a little ridiculous.  
  
Peter seemed to know what I was thinking, because his grin turned  
into a gentle smile. "You don't look ridiculous." He kissed my  
forehead. "You look beautiful."  
  
I snorted. "You need glasses," I commented, sighing as he nuzzled my  
ear. That's always been one of my weak spots. "Peter..."  
  
"You want me to prove it to you, Mikey baby?" All I could do was nod  
before his lips captured mine. I couldn't help moaning; our kisses  
before had been playful, just bordering on passion. This one was  
full of desire, drenched with need and guarenteed to stoke the fire  
already burning in me.  
  
His hands began to travel, going over my body with feather-light  
caresses. I squirmed, biting back a whimper as he brushed one of my  
nipples. "Peter...love, please..."  
  
"Oh, no you don't, babe. You're not gonna rush me with this." he  
paused, flashing a devilish grin. "I'm gonna take my time with you."  
  
This time my whimper was audible. Oh, I was in trouble. I was going  
to pay for every single but of teasing I've ever subjected Peter to.  
Knowing him, he hadn't forgotten a moment of it.  
  
"Can I see you at least?" I asked, indicating the track pants he was  
still wearing. I knew he wasn't wearing any underwear and his  
arousal was obvious, the nylon material stretched tightly across his  
groin.  
  
To my frustration he shook his head. "Not just yet. I've got some  
things I want to do first." With that he leaned down and flicked one  
of my nipples with his tongue.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as Peter moved from one nipple to the  
other, tonguing them into two erect buds, sucking on them until they  
ached from the attention. I squirmed helplessly as he moved lower,  
kissing and licking his way down my belly to the waistband of my  
shorts. My breath quickened into harsh gasps as he nuzzled my  
trapped erection. "Oh God..."  
  
Peter replaced his lips with his hands, pausing for a moment. "Can I  
take these off you?"  
  
"Yes." I lifted my hips to give him easier access, watching eagerly  
as he tossed them aside. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"You'll see," he said, his hands going back to my hips. He leaned  
over and kissed me. "You're so beautiful, baby."  
  
"So are you. What I can see, that is." I sighed, arching into his  
touch. "And I love your hands."  
  
"You do, huh?" He chuckled. "Like it when I do this?" He ran a  
finger along the length of my erection and my sigh turned into a  
moan. "I guess that's a yes."  
  
"Take it however you want," I managed to get out, squirming  
uncontrollably. "Just...do something...please."  
  
"I thought I was." Peter teased as his finger traced invisible  
patterns along my hipbone and down my thighs. "Did you have another  
idea?"  
  
I let out an inarticulate little moan and screwed my eyes shut. He  
was going to kill me before he was done, I just knew it. I was going  
to die of frustration. "Anything...I don't care what..." I said  
rashly, trying to rub myself against those wonderfully teasing  
hands. "Just don't leave me like this..."  
  
His lips brushed against mine. "Never, babe." His head ducked down  
and before I could say anything else he slid his mouth over my aching  
cock.  
  
I cried out, jerking hard against my chains. This was a rare  
pleasure; we usually didn't take time for this as busy as we were  
because we usually don't have much time together. It's a lot of  
stolen moments for us. This time, Peter was making good on his  
statement to take things slow, drawing it out to the point where I  
just knew I'd be screaming my head off by the time he was through  
with me.  
  
He put his large hands on my hips, holding me down as he teased me  
with his lips and tongue. My breath quickened as I watched his head  
bob up and down; he looked so incredibly sexy sucking me that  
watching him only turned me on even more. And when he slid a hand  
under me, brushing against my balls, running the tip of his finger  
across the opening to my body, I couldn't think, could barely  
remember to breathe. My world turned nova a split second later as my  
come spilled sown Peter's waiting throat.  
  
He swallowed everything I had, licking me clean before he eased up to  
kiss my panting lips. "You're still delicious, babe," he said,  
grinning. "Like some kind of exotic milkshake."  
  
I laughed breathlessly. "I don't think you're going to find that flavor at the ice cream parlor down the street."  
  
He kissed me again, deep enough for me to taste myself. "Then I'll  
just have to keep drinking you down," he purred. "'Cause you're  
addicting."  
  
I shivered. "So are you." I murmurred, my eyes drifting down to  
Peter's crotch. "Let me taste?"  
  
He eyed me doubtfully. "You want out, babe?" he asked, indicating my  
chains with a nod of his head. "You know what you gotta say."  
  
I shook my head; I wasn't ready to be let loose yet. "No...Come  
here. You can manage it...just let me taste a little." When Peter  
hesitated still, I licked my lips suggestively. "Please?"  
  
He groaned as he took off his track pants finally. "Damn, babe. I  
don't know why I let you talk me into this." He straddled me, his  
knees pressed under my arms as he leaned against the wall for  
support. "Okay?"  
  
"Defintely." All I had to do was lift my head up a little; the angle  
was perfect. I proved it by taking Peter's cock in my mouth and was  
rewarded with a long, low groan.  
  
I licked him eagerly, drinking down the salty-sweet fluid leaking  
out, my own arousal returning with every moan and sigh from Peter. I  
loved doing this; there aren't a lot of ways I can drive him as crazy  
as he drives me, but this works every time.  
  
Before he let me finish, he pulled away, silencing my protests with a  
kiss. "No. Not like this," he murmured. "Wanna be in you, baby."  
  
I couldn't help moaning a little; he drives me insane when he talks  
like that. "Yes...love, please. Do it now."  
  
"Shh, Mikey babe." He quieted me with a touch before reaching into  
the bedside drawer. "I'm getting there. Just hang on." Coating two  
fingers with lube, he slid his hand between my legs and under my  
ass. He worked then inside me easily, getting me ready. "Don't  
wanna hurt you, baby."  
  
I swallowed hard. "You could never hurt me." I breathed.  
  
He stopped and stared, his dark eyes wide. Then he very gently  
reached up to brush my hair back. "I could," he said softly. "I'm  
gonna make damn sure I don't, though." Removing his fingers, he  
moved into position, leaning down to kiss me tenderly. "Love you."  
  
"Love you." I arched my head back and wrapped my legs around him,  
letting out a long, drawn out little moan as he slowly entered  
me. "Oh God...love you so much..."  
  
I know, baby. Fuck, you feel so good." Wrapping his arms around me,  
he began a slow, deep thrust. "So hot...and tight. Incredible." He  
nuzzled my ear. "So fucking incredible."  
  
I couldn't answer him; I was too busy thrashing against my chains and  
trying to meet his thrusts with my own, which wasn't easy considering  
Peter's weight and the awkward position I was in. He felt so good  
filling me though that I didn't mind the awkwardness or how badly my  
arms were beginning to ache. All I could think about was the sharp  
bolt of pleasure that came with every thrust, sending me higher than  
I've ever been until I was teetering on the edge, waiting to be  
pushed over.  
  
Just then one of Peter's hands caressed up my arm to clasp one of my  
bound hands. That simple act of joining together not only our bodies  
but out hearts, our very souls, was the last thing I could take. My  
orgasm slammed into me, tearing a scream from me that Peter echoed as  
he came deep inside me.  
  
He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily, his face buried in my  
heaving chest. I tugged at my chains , wanting my hands free  
so I could hold him. That had been the only bad thing about being  
handcuffed like this; I couldn't wrap my arms around him.  
  
I was just about to call Peter Tazz when he lifted his head up and  
reached for the key. "Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to forget you," he  
apologized as he unlocked my cuffs and gently eased my aching arms  
down. He rubbed them carefully, concern crossing his face when he  
saw me wince. "You okay, Mikey? Did I hurt you?"  
  
I shook my head and immediately put my arms around his neck. "No.  
You didn't hurt me." I kissed him for emphasis. "They're just a  
little sore, that's all. A good sore...doing it like that was fun."  
  
The concern was replaced by a self-satisfied little smile, but I couldn't blame him for that. "Yeah, it was...kinda."  
  
My brow furrowed in confusion. "Kinda? You didn't like it?" It had been his fantasy, after all.  
  
"Oh, I liked it just fine," he corrected as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's just...I missed your arms around me." A blush darkened his cheeks. "You know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," I murmured in complete understanding. "I missed holding you, too." Cupping his face in my hands, I drew him into a long, gentle kiss.  
  
When I was done my arms went back around his neck as he moved to lay next to me. I glanced at the gleaming handcuffs as he reached over to click off the light. "You'll see Raven before I will. Will you give those back to him?"  
  
"Sure." He paused. "Unless..."  
  
I caught the look on his face. "Unless what?" I asked, curious.  
  
He settled back into my arms, the moonlight casting a soft glow across his face. "Unless...you want to use them on me?"  
  
An image immediately sprung to mind of Peter naked and chained to the bed, and incredibly a flash of arousal swept through me. "You'd let me do that?" I breathed, eyes wide. Usually he's the one in charge in bed, a fact I'm quite happy with most of the time.  
  
"Yeah." he said immediately. He brushed his finger across my cheek. "I trust you, baby."  
  
I glanced at the handcuffs again. Like I said, usually I'm more than happy when he's in charge. But I do have one fantasy - and it's one I've never told him about - where Peter is completely at my mercy, helpless to my every command.  
  
I turned back to Peter and smiled. "Well...think Raven would mind if we kept them awhile longer?"  
  
A delighted look crossed my lover's face and he laughed. "No, I don't think so. He said he had an extra pair."  
  
I snuggled close. "Good."


End file.
